


Some Kind of Wonderful

by dykeadellic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykeadellic/pseuds/dykeadellic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg is a fly on the wall at the Halloween party... until Castiel Novak, her professor, shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Wonderful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qzil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/gifts).



> For my amazing friend, who has kept me sane during trying time. It turned out different than I expected, but hope you like it anyways!

“Professor!” Meg gasped in surprise, almost spilling her drink. “What’re you doing here?”

Professor Novak was wearing a t-shirt and jeans, nothing major, but it showed off muscles Meg had no idea existed.

“Supervising, making sure everyone stays safe. Every year a few teachers volunteer to go to different places on campus and just… watch,” he cleared his throat, and Meg’s head snapped up from checking out his muscles.

Meg smiled brightly, the type of smile she only gave when drunk or insanely tired and with a beautiful boy. A lot of people had been ensnared by her smile, and it seemed her Professor was no exception, but she was too drunk to notice. 

“Having fun?” he asked stiffly and Meg shrugged in response.

“A bit. People keep asking why I’m wearing so much clothing but whatever. What about you? Or… are you not allowed to have fun at these things? I could get you a drink?” Meg offered.

“I’m supposed to be sober, Meg,” he explained with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Well unless you’re on medication, a man of your build won’t even be buzzed off one drink. So I’m going to grab you one, and then you’re going to tell me your name,” Meg grinned and then sauntered off a few paces, grabbing a drink from one of the pledges that were carrying them around. Or maybe they were the fresh meat? Whatever they were called, they had alochol, and that was all that mattered.

When Meg turned around, her professor was still standing there, watching her with a smirk on his face. Meg arched an eyebrow and sauntered back, her hips swishing wider than usual due to how drunk she was.

“Here ya go. So, since you know my whole name, wha’ts your first name?”

Meg sipped at her… green lime drink thingy as Novak assessed her for a moment before answering.

“Castiel, I was named after the arch angel of solitude and tears. Rather depressing, really.” Castiel sipped from his drink as Meg flipped her hair back. 

“I like it. It’s something different. My name is pretty plain, but my dad had a very… different name, and he didn’t want to do that to me.” Meg took a gulp, coughing as she tasted alcohol.

“You okay?” Castiel asked and she nodded. “What’s your dad’s name?”

Meg looked down at her ripped black pants for a moment, her hand flying to the choker she had on.

“My dad’s name is Azazel, meaning scapegoat or demon, depending on the language. Not a good name at all.”

When she looked up, his blue eyes were boring into hers, and Meg’s drunk brain thought he was trying to see her soul. Almost invouluntarily she took a step closer to him, noticing for the first time that he had to be at least six or seven inches taller than her, since she was wearing six inch heels and they were eye level. 

“Then you should be glad you were named Meg and not something equally off the wall, correct?”

Meg smiled. “I suppose you’re right… Castiel. It could be much worse. I could have been named… Abbadon!” 

Castiel shook his head slightly. “Do we have to continue with the biblical names?”

Meg leaned in a little closer to make way for someone walking behind her, and then just happened to not move back.

“I suppose not. Unless you have a name kink or something.” Meg shrugged.

Castiel deadpanned, “What’s a name kink?”

Meg couldn’t help but bend over and laugh, and Castiel held onto her as though in fear she would fall. 

“I don’t know, I just made something up, but it sounds funny when you say it like that. Hold on, I’ma Google it and see if it’s real,” Meg said and pulled out her phone. 

“Seriously?” Castiel asked and Meg nodded. She just barely noticed his hands leaving her waist seconds later.

“Um, it seems to be, well when you’re into someone saying your name. Repeatedly. Moaning it and all. Interesting. I thought everyone was into that.” Meg pocketed her phone and met Castiel’s eyes again. 

Someone behind her knocked roughly past and Meg pitched forward, Castiel catching her just as her heel broke.

“Fucking great!” she muttered darkly. 

“Are you okay?” he asked sharply, trying to pull her into a standing position.

“Yeah… no my heel broke. Hold on, I have to take the damn shoes off so I can stand up at all,” she muttered and wrapped one arm around his neck.

To his credit Castiel held onto her waist, his hands not moving away. Thank god or Meg would have been on her ass.

“I never did understand how a woman could take off their shoes singlehandedly. Truly amazing,” Castiel said and Meg snorted. 

“Okay, Romeo. I don’t do poetry. Put up or shut up is kinda my motto.”

Meg was pulling off the heel that wasn’t broken, thanking whatever gods above that she didn’t spill her drink as this happened. Oh, her drink was empty. Well then, no thanking the gods, and her shoes were useless.

“Where’s a trash can?” Meg asked, looking around. 

She spotted one next to her and tosses her heels in it, and then looked down at her rainbow toe socks.

“I should have known better than to walk here,” she said, rolling her eyes and brushing her bleached hair out of her eyes.

She tried to show that she didn’t notice her professor’s hands on her waist still. Maybe he was into the submissive look she was rocking. 

“Don’t you live in the apartments right off campus?” he inquired, finally removing his hands slowly.

“Yeah. I walk everywhere because it’s healthier, and then I don’t have to pay for gas unless I’m going to a club, or to like the grocery store. Life of a college student!” she smiled and shrugged, elicting a chuckle from Castiel.

“I live right over there, actually. I thought I’d seen you the other day… anyway, if you don’t mind waiting, once the party has calmed down some, and the next professor comes at around two to clear these guys out, I’ll drive you home.”

“I don’t want to be any trouble, Cas,” Meg protested. 

It was an innocent enough statement, but what he said sent a thrill through her. He was attractive as all hell, so reserved and in control, muscular, and had an amazing voice. All the signs were pointing to him being a dom, and hell, Meg was dressed as a sub.

“I can’t let you walk in your socks. There’s glass everywhere on Halloween. I’d feel better if you let me take you… home.”

It wasn’t a request, it was a demand, and Meg sure as hell had noticed the pause, even drunk. 

She lowered her eyes and said demurely, “Of course… sir,” thinking that two could play this game. 

A small smirk graced Castiel’s face. “Then it’s settled. Let’s get you some coffee to sober you up. I don’t want you getting sick in my car.”

Meg rolled her eyes but proceeded to follow him to the kitchen of the frat house where there were several coffee pots going all at once.

“My idea. Better to sober people up if they need it then to let them just go walking home.”

Meg nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as Cas fixed her a cup of coffee. Meg shifted from foot to foot, her underwear slightly damp and uncomfortable. Damn her body, responding so fast just to the thought of being under him, begging him for more…

“Meg?” Cas said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Yeah, sorry. I guess I really need this coffee,” she replied with her bright smile, accepting the cup from him. 

“No sugar or creamer?” he asked apprehensively. 

“Not when I’m drunk. I can’t notice the taste enough to care,” she shruggedm eyeing him over the coffee.

His hair was sticking up in all directions, the perfect sex hair. Meg really wanted to run her hands through it.

Castiel checked his watch and shook his head, looking a tad bit anxious for a second.

“Let me get you chair, Meg. You don’t need to stand again until you’re sober,” he demanded and grabbed a bar stool.

Meg didn’t argue, simply thanked him and hopped onto the stool.

“So why human sexuality?” Meg asked, her eyes raking over him openly.

“Why not? It controls everything we do. I’m sure you noticed it, you dressed as a submissive for Halloween.”

Meg let a wide grin split her face. “Oh, no, Cas. I dressed as me.”

Castiel raised an eyebrow but continued speaking, “Either way, you have surely noticed that in our culture sex is everywhere. It rules everything. To know it is to own it and control it, as best we can in this society.”

“Why would anyone want to control their sexuality?” Meg asked.

“This is why you’re a submissive,” Cas murmured. “You can’t have sex in public, can you?”

“You can if you don’t get caught,” Meg fired back. 

Castiel laughed outright at that, shaking his head and smiling, and Meg had to admit that he was probably the sexiest man she’d ever met. Sure, she thought he was hot inside the classroom, but outside of it? He was irresistible. 

“I… Well yes, that’s true. But you still aren’t supposed to. So you need to be able to control your urges.”

“Uh huh. Like you’re doing? My cups empty, could you pour me another one?” she asked innocently, and Castiel took the mug, faltering as he began to pour the coffee and realized what she’d said. 

Cas handed the cup back to her, filled with nice hot coffee, and Meg sipped it, relishing in the way she was feeling more and more sober, more and more in control. 

“Have you had a lot of subs before?” Meg asked and Castiel’s eyes darted around the empty room.

“No. See, the part where your generation gets it wrong is having a fuck buddy you do that with. There needs to be a level of trust and respect involved. So I find a woman I like, whose ambitious and driven, smart and funny, take her on some dates, and if I feel we’re compatible, then later on I bring that in. Have you had a lot of doms then?”

Meg shook her head. “There’s too many diseases out there, and like you said, I prefer respect and trust. I had one, and we were in a relationship but… he was killed by a drunk driver a year ago. We were best friends, so it’s taken time to move on, you know?”

Cas nodded. “I’m so sorry to hear that. Pardon me for making assumptions,” he said awkwardly.

Meg shook her head and waved her hand in a dismissal. “It’s fine, really. I miss him, but he’d want me to do whatever made me happy. I just have founded anyone I respected enough to want that with. I don’t date a lot.”

There was banging on the door as Meg’s gender studies professor stumbled into the kitchen. 

“Sorry I wasn’t here sooner, Cassie! These college girls,” and Professor Gabrielle whistled, elicting a giggle from Meg.

“Professor, half the women in your class are only there to stare at you. Those girls giggling every day for the last two weeks? Yeah, they totally devised a plan to ambush you.”

“Meg! Well why didn’t you tell me? See, Cassie, these college kids. No respect for us old guys, brother,” and Gabrielle slung his arm around Cas’ shoulder. 

“For the most part. But some,” and his gaze fell on Meg briefly before sweeping the rest of the room innocently, “are mature beyond their years. We have to remember not to nix them off simply because they enjoy being surrounded by peers.”

Meg arched her brow, still sipping at her coffee before saying, “I’m going to run to the bathroom. Do either of you know…?”

Castiel and Gabe pointed to a door she’d assumed was a pantry, but then this was a frat house. It was probably crawling with bathrooms.

As she passed she heard Gabe say, “Brother, are you sure?”

Meg locked herself in the bathroom, doing the squat method to pee. This was a men’s place, and she wasn’t certain how clean the toilet was. 

She checked their mirror for a brief second satisfied with her makeup. She’d gotten the idea for it from Rachel Miner in Hide. That’s also where she got the idea to bleach her hair.

Meg qashes her hands quickly, trying to calm herself. She’s feeling a lot more sober, but riding in someone’s car can be nerve wracking. 

When Meg walks out it’s to Cas and abe whispering, and Meg feels oddly out of place, as though she’s invading their privacy. So she does what any sensible person does; she clears her throat. 

Gabe glances over his shoulder, breaking out into a smile. “Good, you weren’t puking up your guts. My brother here has an issue with anyone getting sick in his car.”

Meg archs an eyebrow. “I didn’t know y’all were related. Is there a Lucifer too?”

“Yes! He prefers Luc though, and he’s the youngest, your age actually. Real tall, insanely muscular, and always making girls trip over themselves. So we leave him at home. We don’t like being showed up.”

Meg laughed, shooting Cas a confused look, not sure if Gabriel was being serious or not.

“Okay, well have fun, brother. I’m going to get Meg home before she passes out standing up and I have to carry her.”

“I’m sure she wouldn’t object,” Gabe muttered, lifting his own cup of coffee to his lips and shooting Meg a wink as his brother walked away from him.

“See you in class, Professor,” Meg smiled at Gabe before turning to leave. 

“Oh, Meg! Class is canceled tomorrow. I’ll be too tired to give a shit.”

Meg frowned but nodded, hurrying to catch up with Cas. 

Cas was parked just outside the frat house, right infront of a stop sign for easier escape.

“Nice car. I love Acuras,” Meg said softly as she ran her hand across the hood.

As they got in Cas said, “Don’t tell me, you have a car kink too.”

Meg laughed, “I just like cars! I don’t grind against them. Talk about awkward!”

Cas shrugged and started the engine, easily backing up and pulling out onto the street. 

“This was a pretty far walk for you, Meg. You should drive next time.”

Though his eyes were on the road, his hands tightened around the steering wheel. Meg wasn’t an idiot, he was into her and wanted to test her limits.

“Yes, sir. Anything else you want me to do?”

“Stop shifting in your seat. I swear if you were wearing a skirt it’d be bunched up around your waist by now.”

“And?” Meg laughed.

“That’s not an appropriate answer,” Cas grumbled.

Meg shrugged. “It’s an honest one… and the right one. So appropriate has no baring here.”

Cas sighed and turned on the radio, effectively ending all further communication. Meg quirked an eyebrow but spent the ride looking out the window, watching the trees pass. 

Cas pulled into the apartments and turned the radio off. Meg assumed he needed her apartment number.

“I’m in-”

“Come home with me.”

Meg sat there for a moment, stunned. She’d been expecting something, but nothing this forward. But as she searched his blue eyes she nodded. She would never have turned down that proposal, even before this evening happened. 

“Okay.”

So Cas drove to the back of the complex where the nicer apartments were because of course he’d have a nice one. He was a professor at one of the best universities in the country. He was more than well paid. 

As soon as he slid into the parking lot he looked over at Meg, his eyes dragging slowly over her body.

“Let me get the door,” Cas demanded, so Meg kept her ass in the seat, waiting for him as he took his time. 

“Such a gentleman,” she murmured as he held the door open.

“Am I?” he asked as he slammed the door harder than necessary. 

“Yes.”

Cas stood there, hands in his pockets and a ravenous look on his face. He grabbed me and backed her up against the car door.

“Safe word?” he asked in a strained voice, and Meg thought to think.

“Minions,” she breathed, thinking of Despicable Me.

Cas nodded, his eyes on her lips, a hand tangled in her hair, holding her in place. 

“You wear these short dresses to class, and you can never stay still, can you? Always squirming in your seat when I talk, like you think I don’t know what you want.”

Meg whimpered as Castiel closed the distance between their bodies, pressing him up against her, putting his mouth next to her ear. 

“And then when those little boys think they have a chance with you, in turn them down and tell them you need a real man… while looking at me. Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

Meg groaned at the feel of someone whispering in her ear, squirming to try and gain friction of some sort. 

“And here we are, and you still can’t stay still.”

And then his lips were assaulting hers, and it was vicious and brutal, as he showed her who was in charge, but it was everything Meg had ever dreamed of. She was holding onto Cas’ waist without thinking about it, pulling him closer as she moaned into his mouth. 

Cas pulled back, staring down at her before reaching for her hand and wordlessly leading her to his apartment. 

Meg would have expected his hand to shake, but Cas was perfectly steady and smooth as he slid the key into the lock and turned it.

“Always so in control?” she murmured and Cas smirked.

“Yes, unlike you.”

He held the door open wide for her and Meg stepped inside, her eyes looking around the ver decent living room with the open concept kitchen. It was like a mini house. A nice mini house. The walls were a neutral beige with pictures hung up. It was so in order and nice, which made sense considering whose place it was.

Castiel was locking the door behind her, and Meg wandered further into the room, admiring the huge television. Meg couldn’t help but wonder what porn would look like on the thing.

“Have a drink with me,” Cas demanded or asked, Meg wasn’t entirely sure.

But when he was wrapping his arms around her waist like that, well how could she even think about saying no?

“What do you have on hand?”

Castiel smirked. “Oh, I have everything. How do you feel about scotch?”

“I’ll drink it,” Meg responded, pressing herself aainst him.

“That’s not going to work,” he said as he extracted himself from her. “Take a seat, turn on the television if you must,” he said in a resigned voice.

Meg shook her head with a smile and choose the black leather love seat to sit on. She could hear Cas grabbing glasses, filling them with ice, and then pouring scotch in. It was interesting to simply listen to what was going on rather than see it. 

Cas brought her glass over, a decent amount of scotch in it. She sipped at it, fighting the urge to make a face. Scotch was an acquired taste, that was for sure. 

“Meg, I… we have to talk first, so that we’re both on the same page.”

Meg took another sip of scotch, quirking an eyebrow. “Sure. As long as you don’t go fifty shades of grey and bust out a contract and non-disclosure agreement, we can talk.”

Castiel groaned loudly, shaking his head. “Please tell me you did not read that book and like it.”

Meg snorted. “Hell no! I kept reading just to see if there was a plot in sight. Fifty percent through, I gave up. Worst thing I’ve ever even looked at.”

“Good because I was going to have to kick you out of my house if you answered yes. On principle, you see.”

Meg snorted again, and then had the grace to look embarrassed. “Sorry,” she mumbled. 

“You’re nervous,” Cas stated.

“Way to call me out there, Clarence,” Meg mumbled.

“Cas.”

“Clarence. Like in It’s A Wonderful Life. The angel, Clarence. You make me think of him a little.”

Cas gave a small, pleased smile at this. “Alright then, Clarence it is. You don’t need to be nervous though, Meg. Come here, sit closer.”

Cas pulled her until Meg was sitting in his lap sideways. 

“There we go. Now, I told you earlier that I don’t right off the bat go into my preferred way to have sex. I like to get to know them.”

Meg nodded, sipping her scotch and making a small grimace that Castiel chuckled at while he ran one of his hands up and down her leg. 

“They say people are most honest when drunk, and if that’s true then I’m really going to like you. But another reason for not jumping into something like that, besides the trust and all, is that you’ve no idea what I like, and vice versa.”

The scotch was starting to get to her a bit. Meg had never had a huge alcohol tolerance, and now all she could was focus on his lips while he spoke. 

“For instance, I hate being interrupted. So very much. I think each party should get a chance to speak. Interruptions comes from a lack of self control.”

She was listening, of course. That was the only reason she didn’t interrupt him with a long kiss. She dragged her eyes back to his, nodding to say she understood.

“I’m sure you have likes and dislikes as well. I want to get to know them.”

Meg’s eyes fluttered shut as he brought his hand up to caress her cheek and neck. 

“But we have to be clear on one thing, Meg,” he said sternly, and against her will, Meg’s eyes opened. 

“As long as you’re taking my class, you tell no one. I could lose my job and be discredited. So you cannot speak to anyone about us, and I will do likewise. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir, of course.”

“Good. Do you have anything you’d like to say on the matter?”

“Yeah… shut up and kiss me already.”

Castiel chuckled, taking both their glasses and setting them on a small table to the side. Meg swung herself into a position where she was straddling him with very little prompting on his part. 

Then his scorching mouth was back on hers, and his lips tasted like the bloody scotch, but he was so good at kissing, the way he’d bite and drag on her bottom lip left her breathless and moaning and wet. 

Oh but the way he demanded passage into her mouth with his tongue, soft yet unrelenting, was so much better. He tasted like honey and scotch, and the two mixed together was surprisingly good. Meg wanted more of it, more of him. 

She wasn’t even aware of the fact that she was openly whimpering and moaning into his mouth. She was too drunk of him and the well aged scotch and the lateness of the hour to care. She was vulnerable and bare.

She was barely aware of the fact that he was carrying her to the bedroom, as he broke the kiss for only a moment. 

She was drunk, and a beautiful man with tan skin and blue eyes was kissing her and about to fuck her. He was sweet yet rough, open but still aloof, intense but not a mindfuck. He was a bundle of contradictions, and for the first time in awhile, Meg felt like she was falling in love. 

And then Meg was literally falling onto the bed, and her stomach was not happy. At all. It was screaming and yelling, and the magical moment was over. 

She was certain she must have given Castiel some signal that she was about to puke because suddenly a waste basket was in her hands, and she was being led into the bathroom. 

By the time she started heaving, he was holding her hair and rubbing her back while making soothing sounds. There were words thrown in but Meg couldn’t quite make them out. 

Then without even realizing it, Meg started to cry. She was still drunk, but she was horrified. Leave it up to her inability to tolerate alcohol to fuck this up. 

He passed her a cup to rinse out her mouth, and when she’d swished with mouthwash and spat it out and flushed the toliet, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked slowly while she cried. 

“I-I’m so-sorry,” she managed to get out.

Castiel sighed, rubbing her back lightly.

“No, Meg, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have give you anymore to drink, and especially not something so strong. I didn’t even consider how much you must have had before I ran into you at the party. It’s my error in judgment.”

Meg sniffled and suddenly a Kleenex was at her nose and she was being told to blow. 

In the morning, Meg wouldn’t remember the fact that he’d cooked her extra greasy food to offset the effects of the alcohol, she wouldn’t remember his lame Elvis impersonation as he slid across the wood floor with the plate of said food. She wouldn’t remember how beautiful he looked, or how he looked at her like she just might be some kind of unusual, majestical creature.

But Meg would remember the feeling of being cared for, and she would wake up in his arms in his bed wearing his shirt. And that was kind of wonderful itself.


End file.
